Yakusoku
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Ukirlah kebaikan di atas batu/pohon supaya kau terus mengingatnya. Namun, Ukirlah keburukuan di atas air supaya kau akan mudah melupakannya./"Kau anak yang aneh, Tetsu"/"Tolong.. Jaga Momoi-san untukku,"/No Yaoi/DLDR


**Yakusoku**

Knb Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story Lydia Syafira

Aomine Daiki  
Kuroko Tetsuya  
No Yaoi

Slight!Kuromomo, Slight!Aomomo, Slight!Midomomo

.

.

~Happy Reading~

15 tahun lalu..

"Ini untukmu Tetsu..."

Surai biru muda itu bergerak seirama dengan tolehan kepala pemiliknya.

"Es? Terimakasih, Aomine-kun."

"Ya, sama-sama" Iris sewarna batu sapphire itu menyipit bersamaan dengan lengkungan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Tangan mungil Kuroko mencari-cari batu kecil di sekitar kakinya. Setelah menemukannya, ia lantas menuliskan sesuatu di permukaan pohon di dekatnya.

 _'Hari ini Aomine-kun memberiku Es Loli'_

Aomine mengernyit heran. Namun, alih-alih bertanya, tangannya justru mengacak pelan surai biru muda teman sebayanya.

"Kau anak yg aneh, Tetsu." Cengiran lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

.

10 Tahun lalu...

Buak!  
Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Kau, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Tetsu! Berhentilah mengoceh tentang seseorang yang pasti akan datang ke dalam hidupku dan menjadi lawan main yang seimbang denganku!" Iris sapphire Aomine menyalak tajam, "Aku... Berhenti latihan!"

Lalu, setelah itu, pemandangan yang dapat tertangkap oleh iris biru muda itu hanyalah... punggung tegap yang semakin lama, semakin menjauh.

Ia bersusah payah bangun dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya, tangan pucat itu berusaha meraih ranting pohon di dekatnya. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas air.

 _'Hari ini Aomine-kun memukulku'_

Tulisan itu langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan arus air yang mengalir.

Kuroko tak menyadari sepasang iris sapphire yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

.

10 Tahun yang lalu

Di bawah pohon dekat Gymnasium Tokyo.

"Kau menang, Tetsu."

"Ya."

"Waktu itu... Kau benar, maafkan aku." Aomine tertunduk menyesal.

Sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Fist Bump? Siapa?

"T-Tetsu?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, lagipula, kita sahabat 'kan?"

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Aomine. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian, ia meraih kerikil kecil di bawahnya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di permukaan pohon.

 _'Hari ini, Aomine-kun meminta maaf padaku.'_

Aomine memandang tulisan itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Hm? Melakukan apa?"

"Menulis sesuatu yang baik di atas permukaan pohon, dan menulis sesuatu yang buruk di atas air."

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Kuroko, "Sederhana... Aku ingin terus mengingat hal-hal baik yang terjadi padaku sama seperti mengukir di atas permukaan pohon ini. Dan aku ingin melupakan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padaku sama seperti arus air yang menghapus tulisanku di atas air."

Aomine tertegun.

.

1 Tahun yang lalu...

Senyum tak pernah lekang dari bibir tipis Kuroko. Ia tak henti-henti menebar senyum ke siapapun yang melewati dirinya. Aomine memperhatikannya dengan pendangan maklum.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memasang wajah girangmu itu, huh?" Ia mendengus geli.  
"Sampai kita menjumpai pohon."

Sebuah tawa berderai setelah lelaki berparas baby face itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau memang aneh, Tetsu."

"Aku tak peduli. Ah, disana ada pohon."

Langsung saja, tangan pucat itu mengukir sesuatu di atas permukaan kasar pohon.

 _'Hari ini, Momoi-san menerima lamaran pernikahanku.'  
_.

.  
5 hari yang lalu...

"Kuroko! Bertahanlah! Jangan seperti ini!"

Aomine tak peduli ia akan menerima tatapan aneh dari para pasien karena ulahnya berteriak sambil berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Kini, yang di pikirannya hanyalah pemuda yang terbaring bersimbah darah di dekatnya. Para suster itu bergegas membawa Kuroko ke ruang UGD.

Aomine melupakan kewajibannya sebagai polisi sesaat setelah menerima kabar kecelakaan yg dialami oleh sahabatnya. Ia meremas rambutnya gusar seraya menunggu di luar ruang UGD. Pikirannya kacau balau. Raut wajahnya berantakan.

"Saudara dari pasien Kuroko?"

"Ah, bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Kau keluarganya?"

"Ia tak memiliki keluarga. Kami dari panti asuhan, saya temannya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti Aomine. Masuklah, ia memanggilmu."

Aomine membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Satu-satunya atensi yang terfokuskan olehnya saat ini adalah, seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tetsu.."

"Aomine-kun,"

"Kau bodoh!" Aomine mendekati ranjang Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya menatapnya kosong, "Bagaimana bisa kau mencelakakan dirimu saat hari pernikahanmu tinggal beberapa hari la-"

"Aomine-kun... Jagalah Momoi-san untukku."

"A-apa?"

"Menikahlah dengannya... Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang kupercayai selain kau, Aomine-kun."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Kaulah yang akan menikah denganya. Ia tak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali ka-"

"Kau mencintainya. Benar 'kan Aomine-kun." Kuroko tersenyum saat Aomine hanya terdiam didepannya. Hatinya sebenarnya sakit saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya juga mencintai orang yang dicintainya. "Oleh karena itu..."

Suara Kuroko semakin lemah dan nyaris hilang, bersamaan dengan elektrokardiograf yang menunjukan garis lurus.  
Tapi, Aomine masih mendengar jelas apa yang hendak dikatakan Kuroko.

"... Jaga Momoi-san untukku."

.

Hari ini...

Lonceng berbunyi tiga kali. Menandakan telah resminya dua orang mempelai melepas status lajangnya. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan Baju pengantinnya. Bagitu pula seorang pemuda gagah disampingnya yang memakai tuksedo putih.

Dua orang yang nampaknya sangat bahagia di hari ini. Setidaknya itu yang sekilas terlihat. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sosok gadis di depan sana tengah menahan tangis di balik senyum palsunya.

Momoi Satsuki,

Midorima Shintarou,

Mereka telah resmi sebagai seorang suami istri sekarang.

Aomine memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyum simpul merekah di bibirnya. Perlahan ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana Kuroko menghembuskan nafas terkhirnya, serta ucapan terakhirnya. Begitu juga gadis merah muda yang terus menangis di hari pemakaman Kuroko.  
Ia ingin merengkuhnya. Menenangkannya. Atau setidaknya mengucapkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja pada gadis itu.

Tapi, rasa bersalah akan langsung menghinggapi dirinya tatkala mengingat begitu cintanya Kuroko pada Momoi.

Itu juga salah satu alasannya tidak menepati janjinya pada Kuroko.

Untuk menjaga gadis itu untuk Kuroko.

Ia tersenyum getir. Ia merogoh pisau lipat yang berada di saku celananya. Di depannya menghampar indah pemandangan sungai di sore hari. Tepat di sampingnya ada pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi.

"Sial... Bahkan aku bingung, dimana aku akan menulisnya." Aomine tertawa hambar. Pandangannya menatap nanar ke sepatunya.

"Oi Tetsu, beritahu aku. Apa kejadian ini sebaiknya kuingat..." Ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada pohon Sakura di sebelahnya, "Atau aku sebaiknya melupakannya..." Ia berbalik menatap sungai di depannya.

Tiba-tiba irisnya menatap ke arah langit senja yang masih menyisakan sedikit warna biru muda di atasnya.

Biru muda?

"Ah, aku tahu, aku harus menulisnya dimana." Ia tersenyum getir. Penuh kekosongan.

Jleb! Ia menusukan pisau itu ke dadanya sendiri.

"Aku akan terus mengingatnya... Sekaligus melupakannya... untuk selamanya..."

.

.

Ukirlah kebaikan di atas batu/pohon supaya kau terus mengingatnya.

Namun,

Ukirlah keburukuan di atas air supaya kau akan mudah melupakannya.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

 **A/N :**

Maaf kalo OOC, typo bertebaran, dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian... 6(^v^)

Akhir kata.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
